<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day Seven - Harry Potter by Wildafluwer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062635">Kinktober Day Seven - Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer'>Wildafluwer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Dorms, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Kinktober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N hears moans coming from the Gryffindor boys dorm so she goes to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day Seven - Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>October 7th<br/>Character: Harry Potter<br/>Kink: Blowjob<br/>Warning: Smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into the Gryffindor common room somehow energised despite the copious amount of belongings you’re carrying. You drop the bags to the floor in front of the fire, but as you go to sit down you hear faint noises coming from the boys dorms. You’d been up there many times before to see Harry. You’d been best friends since you got on the train and it was almost no secret he had the biggest and fattest crush on you. </p><p>To be fair, you also had a crush on him though he did get on your nerves a lot. You decided to investigate the peculiar noise only to find out they were being made by a boy. You slowly walked over to the stairs, going up a few when you realised they were actually moans coming from Harry’s dorm. What is he doing that could make him moan? </p><p>You went up further, stopping outside the ajar door. Oh. </p><p>So...... His moans, you soon realise, and the sound of something moist and slick made you let out a silent gasp. He’s jerking off. You almost couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that Harry was even jerking off let alone knows how to do it. Then, you froze. “Y/n.” You heard him moan hoarsely. Is he thinking about you whilst......?</p><p>For some stupid reason you found yourself inching closer and closer to the door before finally pushing it open and slipping inside. Harry gasped as the door opened, pulling up the sheets on his bed to cover his naked self. “Y/n! Erm- what are you doing?” He stuttered as you stood there for a second, processing what you saw. </p><p>“You were moaning my name so I thought I’d come see why.......” You trail off, a sinister smirk playing on your plump and pretty lips. “Fancy some help Potter?” You question, walking to the end of his bed trying to ignore the small tent in the sheets where his erection is. He blushes furiously when you climb onto the bed and sit by his feet which are covered by the sheets. He nods almost helplessly, his tight grip on the sheets loosening as he let’s go and the sheet falls down to expose his bare torso. </p><p>You bite your lip at the sight of him but you decide to focus on the more prominent issue he’s facing. You climb onto his lap, straddling his legs which are still covered before slamming your lips onto his. He immediately kisses back hungrily, almost desperate for some sort of friction as he grinds his hips up into yours. You smirk into the kiss before pulling away and sliding down his legs. You pull the sheets with you, tossing them off and exposing his admirable length. </p><p>His tip is bright red and needy and his cock is throbbing in desperation for friction. You take him in your hand, running your thumb over the tiny slit at the top making him whine. You spread around the large amount of precum before leaning down and kitty licking his tip sensually. He groans, bucking his hips up into your mouth, his tip slipping past your open lips. </p><p>You suck gently on the swollen tip before bobbing your head down to take the majority of his length into your mouth. His hand comes up to tangle itself in your hair as you bring your hands up to stroke the remaining area at his base where your mouth can’t reach. “Bloody hell.” He moans, his tip hitting the back of your throat when you start bobbing your head at a torturously slow pace.</p><p>“Faster y/n.” Harry pleads, tugging on your hair forcing you to start moving your head a lot faster. You pull back, sucking and licking his tip as he twitches and throbs before taking him back in your mouth again. “I’m gonna....” He mumbles between heavy pants, forcing your head further down his length. When he hits the back of your throat, he forced you to stay there as he twitches. His warm and sticky cum shoots down your throat forcing you to swallow it. </p><p>He let’s you pull off him and catch your breath as he falls back against the headboard, panting and heaving. You wipe your mouth, licking off the rains fed of the strongly white liquid as you smile up at him. “Well, that was.....” He starts but you shut him up with a kiss. You know he’d start rambling so instead, you move your mouthed in sync with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>